A heart's passion
by Obliviated Oath
Summary: A fan fic when sukura is 16. a new evil aproaches.... love unfolds and the heart is the only thing that can stop this aproaching evil, so who falls in love? how does sukura stop it? R&R please
1. A heart's passion intro

A.H.P. chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own card captors (but don't you think it would be cool if I did? Oh well) but characters Keaten and Valques are mine.  
  
Sakura, yawned as she woke up. Her hair was a long red and eyes were emerald green. She sat up slowly as her hair fell back but was still a little messy, she rubbed her eye a little to get what little sand was in it. She put her legs over the end of the bed and pulled the covers off, she yawned again and stood up. Looking over to see what time it was, the clock read 7:45. She then glanced over at the T.V. what looked like a light orange stuffed animal with wings was what seemed to be playing a video game. "Kero, do you have to play a game so early?" she mumbled but loud enough for Kero to here her. "I've been up all night Sakura and I'm about to beat the game HA HA HA HA!!" He was soon to stop laughing though for as soon as his concentration was destroyed he got a "WHAT!! HOW COULD I HAVE POSSABLY GOTEN A GAME OVER!!?? NOOOOO" Kero was no longer standing but what looked like down on his knees crying (if he even has knees). Sakura sighed, what was supposed to be a guardian of "the Clow" was nothing more then video game addict.  
  
Sakura WAS your average 4th grader but she decided to look through her fathers library and unleash the Clow. Blah blah blah yap yap yap dribble dribble dribble. after collecting all the Clow cards and facing the judge she has moved on with her life and is now 16 in high school. Through her adventures as a kid her friends Li (Sayoran) and Tomoyo have helped her countless times. But what she doesn't know is things are about to take an unexpected turn  
  
Sakura Walked out of the house to find Tomoyo and Valques waiting for her. Tomoyo had stunning bright black long hair, Beautiful brown eyes she was short though standing at about 5 foot 3 but was very popular, She was wearing a clean dark blue skirt with a pretty baby blue shirt to match and a red bow with a long sash that fell over her back and down to her knees, as for Valques, he was the exact opposite. He has short brown hair that was only about an inch long and spiked, his eyes were a bright blue. He wore a short sleeve red shirt with two stains on the front and a pair of green baggy jeans (and if you think he's gonna ware a bow then you need a cat scan).  
  
Sakura ran to her friends, she was warring simply blue jeans and a short white top exposing her stomach. She got to them and she simply stared at Valques. "A bit messy and mismatched are we today Val? Well come on guys lets go" Val laughed a bit as they all began walking to school.  
  
Once there they hung out in the courtyard waiting for the first bell to ring. Keaten was already there standing by a few benches. His Hair was dyed a jet black and was parted in the middle with his bangs over to the sides, his eyes were light blue, so light they almost looked white. He was wearing a black tank-top and black baggy pants with orange seams. He waved as they walked over and started talking not knowing that soon she would soon be unable to talk to any of them 


	2. dark and clouded mind

A.H.P. Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: yea right. Valques and Keaten are mine though  
  
The first bell rang and Sukura began walking to class. As she began to enter the building a voice that sounded as though it were her own in her head began to speak, "This world is being darkened, it will soon be vast and dreary". Sukura leaped back bumping into someone while looking around for the owner of the voice but could find only other students entering her school. She turned, apologized and continued on her way.  
  
Her first class was algebra 2, she sat in front of Li and 1 seat over and three seats back from Tomoyo. She passed notes back in forth with Tomoyo until one of the notes accidentally got to Li. He opened it up and her eyes bulged, she had told Tomoyo she thought Li was really hot. Li pretended to read it as he leaned back in his chair to stay out of her reach. He then put the note down a little bit to show Sukura the paper was backwards and he had not been reading it. She sighed with relief as he handed it to her chuckling a little bit.  
  
Her next class was English 3 honors, she had always been good at language arts and English class. Her seat was in the front of the class, Tomoyo and Li were not in this class but Keaten was. He sat two seats to her left.  
  
She was taking notes when the voice appeared again in her head saying, "this world will belong to me, and darkness shall be the salvation for all of those inhabiting it." She looked around this time concealing her fright. As she looked she began to feel a rumble. The whole school began shaking, and now every one was on there feet. One of the girls was screaming and the rest of the class was running out the door trying to keep their balance.  
  
Sukura was standing but she was not leaving yet. Valques was behind the rest of the class when he noticed Sukura still standing by her desk just looking around. He ran to her and grabbed her arm, "Come on Sukura we need to get out of here it sounds like the school is about to collapse" He looked at her and noticed her eyes were blank and pure white, with no pupils. Suddenly a platform rose up beneath Sukura bursting through the floor and concealing her in a shield.  
  
Li was already out side looking around for the cause of the rumble, he knew it was not an earthquake and was being created with magic. he could feel it. He looked up and saw a platform rising up through the roof of the school with a shield over the top of it with someone laying on it, the school was beginning to crumble and he had to act fast. Li jumped on top of the falling school and jumped up to the now very high platform still rising, he was un able to make it to the top so began climbing from there. He reached the top to find Sukura there. "Sukura!!" He began to bang on the shield protecting her but as soon as he touched he was blown off of the platform and rampaging to the ground.  
  
~10 seconds earlier~ Sukura was falling, unable to open her eyes. Nothing but a dark abyss surrounded her. nothing. "SUKURA!!" Sukura suddenly opened her eyes to find her self laying on a cold black and purple platform towering higher and higher into the sky. She stood up as a shield around her quickly disappeared. She looked down to see Li falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
Sukura quickly ripped off a necklace from her neck in the shape of a key. "OH KEY THAT HIDES FORCES OF DARKNESS!!" The key began to glow "SHOW YOUR TRUE SHAPE" swirling circle symbols began to surround Sukura, more and more appearing as she chanted and the key began to float before her "I SUKURA COMMAND YOU UNDER THE COVENANT!, RELEASE! NOW!" The floating key in front of her began to grow into a scepter as she stuck her hand out. It then landed in her hand. " CLOW CARDS!!" a red book with a golden lock appeared in her hand.  
  
"THE CARD CRAFTED BY CLOW, GIVE THE POWER TO MY KEY! BESTOW THE POWER OF THE CARD UNTO MY KEY!" The book opened a set of cards came out, one random card pried itself from the deck and began glowing, more circular symbols began to surround Sukura as she started twirling her key scepter between her fingers. "GRANT UNTO ME YOUR POWERS" She then slammed the nose of the scepter on to the middle front of the card and yelled "FLY" The top of her scepter then began to grow wings as Sukura jumped on it.  
  
Sukura flew down swiftly, Li had nearly reached the ground when she swooped him up onto her staff. Suddenly she remembered "oh no" she looked down expecting to see everyone watching her and her secret to be revealed but was shocked when she noticed not a single person was down there.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok so what do you people think? I'm hoping you like it seeing as it's only my second more then one chapter fan fic (all my others got deleted like a week after I joined for some reason O.o) Sukura: ha ha solar sucks for you Solar: *glare* 


	3. Falling up

HI HO! I haven't been on the computer in like... forever so it's probably been more then a year since my last update lol, any ways I'm to lazy to go and think of another story to make so I'm gonna TRY and continue and finish the two I've already started. : D  
  
Disclaimer: insert disclaimer thingy here   
  
Sakura looked down from her position in the air with Li to see no one was there... She was relieved that her secret hadn't been exposed but something seemed wrong... after all the school had just been destroyed (in my opinion that's a good thing) and there was chaos and pandemonium just a second ago. Li sat behind her on the staff "Weird..." Syoran muttered to himself "There's no way they all could have gotten out so quick" This time he directed his words to Sakura. Sakura looked back at him, Her face showed she was very worried at his words "Wa...what do you mean?" She asked, though she didn't really want to know. Syoran looked at her and shook his head "lets not worry about that now, we need to find the source of---gya" Syoran was cut off short and as Sakura turned around to see why she was filled with fear, Syoran was gone. She then looked back ahead of her and when she did she was suddenly in a dark abyss, the same one as before, She looked around and suddenly noticed she was standing in mid air with darkness surrounding her, ware had her staff gone? She looked to her neck, it wasn't on her necklace either, she was overcome with fear. She began running and calling out looking for something... anything... anyone. She finely stopped and fell to her knees. Her eyes began to water as she started crying. A figure in white robes and was hooded suddenly appeared in front of her. "Why have you not disappeared?!" He was yelling, Sakura immediately stood "Who are you?!" She spoke with surprising firmness. The mysterious figure ignored her question "I sense strong magic with in you, there is no room for you in my abyss that has engulfed this world" He said with his dark eerie voice and suddenly with a wave of his hand Sakura began falling from ware she stood. She fell not stopping. This seemed familiar to her... this had been happening to her just before she woke up high in the air to see Li falling. She just kept falling. Her mind began scrambling; she couldn't think straight, she couldn't even open her eyes. She could feel her self falling head first down as she gave up all hope, all she could feel was her sorrow, her despair and her hate... She had now given up all hope. She began to feel the evil around her. Just as she began to disappear suddenly she herd a voice. "is that all you got? I thought you were stronger" then another "you are the master of the clow" and then more and more "You CAN live!" "You are the one I've chosen" "The moon and sun both shine in you" "We'll always be with you... in your heart" "YOU'RE MY NUMBER ONE". Sakura's eyes burst open, she began to glow and placed her hands in front of her. "MOON AND SUN HERE MY PLEA, POWERS OF THE KEY COME TO ME!!!" Sakura yelled and instantly in her hand was her staff, the bright star on top spinning as it had done when she had transformed the cards. Her body came to a sudden stop in mid air as she began to race upwards now the staff pulling her up. She was then sat down on solid but un-seeable ground. In front of her stood the white figure. "you test my patients girl!" He turned and looked at her as glowing purple eyes could be seen beneath his robe.  
  
Right so what do you think? Sorry if it's to short. Sakura: hey I almost died! Why'd you make that happen?! Solar: cause I felt like it Sakura: I'm gonna hurt you! releases her staff Solar: uh-oh runs 


End file.
